


Fluffy A-Z

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Preacher (TV), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A-Z, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Fluffy A-Zs that I've done
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Proinsias Cassidy/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Cassidy

**A = affection (how affectionate are they in day to day life? Do they show affection publicly or keep that more in private?)**

Cassidy is usually super affectionate no matter where you are. He needs everyone to know that you are his. Whether it is holding hands, putting his arms around your waist, or just touching you, it makes him feel whole.   
  
**B = best memory (what is the best memory they have with you)**

Cassidy will always remember when he asked you out. He took you behind the church and you two looked at the stars. He will always remember how happy you were and how the stars made your eyes light up.   
  
**C = cat or dog person (this is pretty obvious)**

This man loves dogs. He would have so many if he wasn’t moving around so much.   
**  
D = dreams (what do they want to do in life?)**

Considering he is immortal, he just wants to be happy. He wants to make  **_you_ ** happy. He would give you anything and everything you ever want or need.   
  
**E = evenings (how do they spend their evening? So they go out? Do they read?)**

He doesn’t really care what you guys do as long as you two are together. You two usually just stay in and watch a movie.   
  
**F = first date (what was it like?)**

You two went drinking and then he took you out on a joyride on a car he stole. Simple and daring, just like Cassidy.   
  
**G = giggle (what is their laugh like? What makes them laugh?)**

He throws his head back and will laugh loudly. Everything makes him laugh, the man laughed at two squirrels fighting when you were at a park.   
  
**H = hugs (do they like hug? What kind of hugs do the give?)**

Cassidy loves giving hugs. He’ll wrap his arms around your waist from behind, then he’ll put his chin on the top of your head. When you’re laying down, he pull you closer and snuggles into your neck.    
  
**I = instrument (do they play an instrument?)**

Nobody but you know that he can play the piano. He’ll play for you if you are working on something or are really focused.   
**  
J = joy (what brings them joy in life?)**

You. You and drugs. (But he prefers you)    
  
**K = kisses (what kind of kisser are they? Shy? Passionate?)**

This man doesn’t need to breathe, but you do. He’s had plenty of experience so he’s  _ amazing _ . He put all his love for you into a single kiss, and you’ve never felt so loved.    
  
**L = love (how do they act when they have a crush)**

He is clumsy and acts ditsy. He trips over his own two feet, tries to lean on things that aren’t there, and in general just embarrasses himself.    
**  
M = memory (what’s their favorite memory?)**

Before they had to chase God, he loved hanging out with Jessie, Tulip, and you. You all would go to a bar and he thought he could never be so happy.   
  
**N = no (what is their pet peeve?)**

Smacking, if he can hear you eating, he’ll stop and stare at you until you stop.   
  
**O = occupation (what’s their dream job?)**

He doesn’t have one. If he wants to do something, he has all the time in the world to do it.  
  
 **P = parent (what kind of parent would they be?)**  
He has learned a lot since Dennis was born. When you two eventually have a child, they become super spoiled. He’s the type of parent that would go to the end of the Earth for his child.

**  
Q = questions (do they believe in the supernatural? Aliens? Anything along those lines)**

He’s a vampire, his best friend has Genesis, he’s met angels, Cassidy believes that lizard people exist.   
**  
R = romantic (are they romantic during the relationship?)**

He’s a goofy-romantic. He’ll tell you that he loves you then he’ll playfully insult you.   
  
**S = smile (what makes them smile without fail)**

You, if you smile or are happy in any way, he’ll break out in a big grin.   
  
**T = together (how clingy are they? How long do you two spend together per day on average)**

He’d be with you 24/7 if he could. He is incredibly clingy, but he understands that you sometimes need your space.    
  
**U = unbearable (what habit do they have that’s unbearable? What habit do you have that they find unbearable)**

He cracks his knuckles, all the time. You hear it on dates, if you’re at dinner, if you’re watching a movie, you hear  _ crack, crack, crack _ . Cassidy hates when you shake your leg because of your anxiety or caffeine or whatever. Sometimes your leg shakes so hard that it shakes the table.    
  
**V = videos (do they take lots of videos or photos during your relationship?)**

You take the photos, you like to take selfies with him. When he takes pictures of you, you never know because he never tells you.   
  
**W = wedding (what was the wedding like?)**

It was in Vegas, You two, and Tulip and Jessie. After you were finally hitched all of you guys went and drank in your hotel room.   
  
**X = eXtra (what’s an interesting fact about them that they don’t tell anyone about?)**

Cassidy can cook. Whatever you want he can make. He bakes also, he loves baking brownies and cookies.    
  
**Y = yuck (what do they hate? Could be a food, sent, word anything)**

Garlic, it’s not because he’s a vampire. He just hates it.   
  
**Z = zzzz (how heavy of a sleeper are they? How do they sleep? What mood do they wake up in? Really any sleeping headcanons)**

He is such a deep sleeper that an entire fight could be going on and he wouldn’t wake up. He’ll sleep with you in his arms, he will not sleep without you. He always wakes up happy as long as you are by his side.


	2. Loki

A = affection (how affectionate are they in day to day life? Do they show affection publicly or keep that more in private?)

Loki is a private man, he will not be out and out about his business. Unless someone is hitting on you then…..then he becomes super handy.   
  
B = best memory (what is the best memory they have with you)

Any time with you is his favorite, but his absolute favorite is when he took you to Asgard for the first time.   
  
C = cat or dog person (this is pretty obvious)

Cats…..that’s all I have to say.   
  
D = dreams (what do they want to do in life?)

Live happily with you.

  
E = evenings (how do they spend their evening? So they go out? Do they read?)

Reading and snuggling with you.   
  
F = first date (what was it like?)

It was a doozy. You were his first Midgard girlfriend so he had no idea what to do. It was a big trial and error situation. He took you out on a walk in the park next to the Avenger’s compound.    
  
G = giggle (what is their laugh like? What makes them laugh?)

He’ll cover his smile and chuckle lightly. He does like the vines that you and the “youngins” show him.   
  
H = hugs (do they like hug? What kind of hugs do the give?)

He loves to bring you into his arms and put his chin on top of your head. He could sit just like that forever.   
  
I = instrument (do they play an instrument?)

Loki will never, EVER admit it, but he plays the piano. He will sit beside you and play.   
  
J = joy (what brings them joy in life?)

You, he loves you more than you would ever know. He could be the poorest man in the world but to wake up next to you and see you smile is all he would ever need.   
  
K = kisses (what kind of kisser are they? Shy? Passionate?)

He is very passionate, he will pull you close and press his lips to yours. Slightly dipping you as his hand cradles your head and your waist.   
  
L = love (how do they act when they have a crush)

He’s an asshole. Before you started dating he would play pranks on you and would degrade you. You had gotten passed his cold exterior and he became the shyest person you would know. This man is a Tsundere 100%.   
  
M = memory (what’s their favorite memory?)

The time that you both pranked Thor together right after you got together. You two had an amazing time messing with Thor and that’s when he fell in love with you.   
  
N = no (what is their pet peeve?)

Anyone that sucks up to his brother and the rest of the Avengers. He doesn’t like these rabid fangirls at all.   
  
O = occupation (what’s their dream job?)

King. He wants to be king.   
  
P = parent (what kind of parent would they be?)

He would be scared that he wouldn’t show his child enough affection and they would end up as he did. He loves his children so much that they’ll become nearly spoiled if you don’t put your foot down.   
  
Q = questions (do they believe in the supernatural? Aliens? Anything along those lines)

Yep, he’s a god and has met aliens so he’ll believe anything.   
  
R = romantic (are they romantic during the relationship?)

This man is the most romantic person you have ever met. Flowers for no reason, random romantic dates, he goes the whole 9 yards.   
  
S = smile (what makes them smile without fail)

When He stabs Thor, that always makes him smile. If not that, you being happy just lights up his day.   
  
T = together (how clingy are they? How long do you two spend together per day on average)

He understands that you need your space but he wishes he could be with you 24/7. When he is with you he will make sure his hands are always holding yours.   
  
U = unbearable (what habit do they have that’s unbearable? What habit do you have that they find unbearable)

He tends to fidget and is restless even when you guys are laying in bed.   
  
V = videos (do they take lots of videos or photos during your relationship?)

He only tends to take pictures of you, when you don’t know. He has pictures of you caught off guard, sleeping, and reading. The only pictures of you two are the ones that you take because Loki can never get a good angle of himself.   
  
W = wedding (what was the wedding like?)   
Loki made sure it was the most extra thing ever. It was in Asgard of course. Doves, horses, shit this man had so much going on.

  
X = eXtra (what’s an interesting fact about them that they don’t tell anyone about?)

Loki has a skill in braiding. If you two go somewhere fancy let him do your hair in intricate braids.   
  
Y = yuck (what do they hate? Could be a food, sent, word anything)

Cilantro, a weird thing, but he hates it. Doesn’t like the taste, smell, everything. Oh and the word “Moist”.   
  
Z = zzzz (how heavy of a sleeper are they? How do they sleep? What mood do they wake up in? Really any sleeping headcanons)

He sleeps like a baby. He’s a light sleeper sometimes. He always wakes up grumpy, don’t try to talk to him unless you want a mean glare. At night he will pull you into his arms and snuggle with you, but he gets hot easily so expect the blankets to be on the floor and to be curled into yourself trying to get warmth.


	3. Jason Todd/Red Hood

**A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)**

Your smile. Jason loves to see you happy, will do anything to see your smile.

**B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)**

Jason will never say it out loud, but he wants a family with you and only you. He loves the idea of a normal life with you and mini versions of yourselves.

**C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)**

This boy will pull you on top of him, the pressure comforts him. He’ll wrap his arms around you and won’t let you go.

**D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)**

Spontaneous, due to his  _ nightly activities _ he doesn’t have time to take you out like he wants to. It’s usually something like ‘Let’s drive to the country and watch the stars’ or ‘let’s have a vacation to Metropolis’. 

**E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))**

“You are my other half.”

This is something Jason Regularly says to you, stating that you complete him, you are his good half.

**F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)**

When Roy had attempted to flirt with you one day at a bar. Jason tried so hard to not let it affect him, but he had enough so he stepped out to have a smoke. While outside, he couldn’t help but reflect on his feelings for you. By the time the cigarette was out, he knew what he was feeling. While stomping the cigarette out, he let out a small “Fuck”. Before heading back inside.

**G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)**

Jason is constantly afraid to break you, handling you with soft hands and words. He fears that he may taint you by loving you, so he tries his hardest to be soft when it comes to you.

**H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)**

He likes to thread his fingers through yours, and then bring your interlinked hands to his lips where he’ll press small pecks to the back of your hand.

**I = Impression (What was their first impression?)**

He was stunned by your beauty and wit. Jason wanted to get to know you immediately, to see if you and he would click immediately.

**J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)**

This man will swear on his grave that he does not get jealous, but he is the most jealous lover ever. Someone could just gaze at you for a little longer than appropriate and he has you in his arms, kissing you where the person could see.

**K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)**

Jason’s kisses are soft and loving. When kissing you, it’s as if he’s laying his heart out for you to see. He kissed you first, at a gala, where he first ghosted his lips over yours before passionately kissing you.

**L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)**

You do, Jason is afraid of being rejected, so he waits for you to say it first before he says it back. But even before he tells you, you know, because everything he does for you is filled with love and adoration.

**M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)**

He once took you on a date on his bike, letting you ride on the back as he took you to the docks, to sit and watch the sea, then he took you to one of his favorite diners. Something he loved since before he died.

**N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)**

He wants to, he would buy you the world if he could. But he would rather give you something that keeps you with him. You have one of his leather jackets, that he regularly sprays with his cologne. He had also gifted you a necklace with his first initial, for your first anniversary.

**O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)**

Yellow, you are his sunshine and happiness, and yellow if the first thing to come to his mind. You are bright in his dark life.

**P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)**

Doll, babe, baby boy/girl, baby, love, angel.

**Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)**

He loves old 30s and 40s swing jazz. There is nothing he loves more than swaying with you to a Frank Sinatra or Dean Martin song.

**R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)**

Cuddle with you and sleep. Lazy days with Jason are the best days.

**S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)**

Jokes. He likes to play things off to cheer himself up, cueing thousands of jokes about him being dead. Insults too, is your boss being a dick? Jay will go off on a five minute tangent about how your boss is a little bitch.

**T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)**

He could talk about guns for days, also about his family, but his favorite thing to talk about is books. He loves to tell you about his favorite books and authors.

**U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)**

Showers and reading. A nice hot shower to help with his sore muscles, then cuddling with you on the couch as he reads to you, or as you read to him.

**V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)**

You. He is so proud of you and his bike. But having you on his bike? Someone get this man an oxygen mask, he can’t breathe.

**W = Wedding (When, how, where do they propose?)**

Just between you two, on a rooftop in Gotham, holding your hand and looking at the stars. He couldn’t stop looking at you when he suddenly blurts out, “Marry me.” Nearly crying when you say yes after 3 years of dating.

**X = Xylophone (What’s their song?)**

“The Kids Aren’t Alright” by The Offspring. It reminds him of his family and himself.

**Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)**

All the time, the idea of you in a suit/dress and staying with him forever is just too good to be true.

**Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)**

A dog, probably a big breed that can protect you when he isn’t there.


End file.
